


Come Here

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Trans Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi gets in trouble with Gai. Yamato shows up to help deliver punishment.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy/Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Come Here

The words catch him off guard, Pulling his attention up from his book and over to Gai. The Green Beast had an unimpressed look on his face, one that told Kakashi that he would be paying for the stunt he pulled during their training session. 

He couldn’t help but feel a little excited. 

Snapping his book shut, Kakashi made a show of tucking it away in his pouch and stretching his arms over his head. His eyes stayed locked on Gai’s the entire time. 

“Meh, you going to make me?” He tilts his head, Challenging Gai to walk over to him. To take control of the situation in a way that always managed to make his knees weak. 

Gai didn’t budge.

“I said, Come here,” the firm tone that took over Gai’s voice made him want to listen. To walk over and drop to his knees, allowing Gai to do anything and everything he wanted to. He stood his ground though, determined to make Gai work for the obedience he was demanding. “Kakashi.”

That one was a warning. He had one more chance to listen, Or Gai was going to punish him. The thought was exhilarating. Gai bending him over his knee and spanking him, or pinning him up against the tree he was currently leaning against and teasing him until he almost cums before pulling away. Edging him for hours, if not all day, just to make sure Kakashi regrets his choice to disobey. 

It was tempting to push all of Gai’s buttons. To see how far he would go, but he wanted the end result too much to risk it. 

Shoving himself away from the tree Kakashi started to close the distance between him and Gai, stopping when he was directly in front of the other man. At This point he expected a hand to come down on his shoulder, a move that told Kakashi to get down on his knees.

Instead, he felt something touching his wrists. His eyes snapped down to his left side, narrowing when he saw a small branch wrapping itself around his wrist.

Tenzo.

It was rare for the Mokuton user to join him and Gai when they were about to get naked. He usually prefered to have Kakashi all to himself. 

“You remember the safe word.” his eyes darted back up to Gai. This was his opening to say whether he was comfortable with the situation or not. An escape if he needed one.

He kept his mouth shut, a smile pulling at his lips. That seemed to be the only thing Gai needed, because the next thing Kakashi knew he was watching as his boyfriend gave his head a short, quick nod. Suddenly, the branches around his wrists gave a hard tug, pulling him down onto his knees, and then pulling him forward so that his hands came to rest on the ground, leaving him in a very exposed position.

He loved it.

In front of him, Gai’s feet shifted backwards. One knee came down, resting in the ground as a hand curled under his chin and pulled his head up just enough so that he could see Gai’s face.

The look on his face hadn’t changed at all. Even with the tender touch of his fingers supporting his face, Kakashi could see annoyance in his boyfriends eyes. The look of a man with the goal of teaching him a lesson. One he wouldn’t learn very easily. 

“Kakashi, what is the appropriate response when one of our students asks you who’s physically stronger?” an escape. A chance to fix his answer and show that he didn’t need the punishment Gai had planned for him.

He had no intention of taking it “I thought ‘Your Dick’ was a perfect answer.” Gai’s hand moved up from his chin, fingers grazing lightly across his cheeks and settling into his hair. The sudden sharp tug Gai gave his hair forced a Yelp out of his throat. 

“Yamato…” he couldn’t see what was going on behind him, but he could hear the moment that Tenzo’s feet touched the ground behind him. “did you bring it?”

“As soon as you sent the message,” Kakashi tried to think back to a moment where Gai had been able to send off any sort of ‘message’ without his notice, But nothing came up. “i guess Senpai hasn’t been a very good boy during your training this morning?”

It was a little embarrassing, but Kakashi couldn’t help but whimper at the suggestion that he wasn’t a ‘good boy’. He was a great boy damn it. The best. So what if he likes teasing Gai a little?

Still, he was a little intrigued by whatever ‘it’ was that Yamato had brought with him. Gai and him had a lot of toys that they used, mostly in the privacy of their own apartments. It was rare for Gai to do this somewhere out in the open like this. 

“You’ve made sure no one’s going to interrupt us?” his eyes scanned back to Yamato, watching as he toyed with something in his hand. Something that was just too far out of sight for him to make out, though it did look a little similar to Gai’s favorite Crop, and the thought of Yamato holding that particular toy sent a spark down through his groin. 

“I mean, we are in the forest area of the training field,” Yamato argued, gesturing to the trees that surrounded them “but I did make sure to put a few extra trees in front of the path up here after your students leave. Hopefully that will deter anyone from trying to come up here.”

“It works,” he watched as Gai turned his attention back down to him. “Ready?”

All it took was one determined look, and Kakashi was watching as Gai released his grip on his hair and walked around him. Kakashi could hear the moment that Yamato handed the item over to Gai and took a step back, his scent never leaving the area. Obviously, someone wanted a show.

A show was something that Kakashi would be more than glad to give. So when Gai hooked a finger under his uniform pants and tugged them down to his knees, Kakashi gave his ass a playfully wiggle.

The sudden, sharp slap on his ass told him he was right about what Yamato had brought with him. Only Gai’s favorite crop stung that much, in that way. His body jolted forward, fingers digging into the ground under him as he bowed his head. Another slap followed shortly after, and then a third, and a fourth.

He lost count after that, his mind more focused on the way every slap sent a jolt of excitement down to his groin. Heat radiated off of his ass, no doubt off of a bright red mark that Gai had left with his crop.

“This is what gets Senpai excited?” Yamato sounded unimpressed behind him, almost as if he didn’t believe that Kakashi could be having any fun when he was being spanked out in public like this. 

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” From the corner of his eye, Kakashi could see Yamato walking around him, stopping directly in front of him where Gai had been only a little bit ago, and kneeling down to cup his face. There was no way he could hide the hunger in his eyes when Yamato looked at him, examining every bit of his face as if he was looking for a sign that Kakashi wanted out of this. “If he wasn’t having fun, he’d have used our safeword by now.”

Kakashi growled slightly at the suggestion. He had only ever used their safeword twice in their relationship. Once because he had made the mistake of thinking he was in a good mental place to go through with their play, and a second time because he hadn’t realized how much pain his body was still in from his last mission when he had decided to be a brat to Gai. 

He got another slap for that. Gai’s way of reminding him that the safeword wasn’t the bad thing he made it out to be. 

This time, he had something to hide his face in though, and he was going to make great use of it. As soon as the crop came down across his ass again, he used the forward momentum to brush his nose against Yamato’s groin, his tongue darting out to lick a strip up the front of the Mokuton users' pants. Even with his mask still in place, 

It got him the response he wanted. As soon as his nose had touched Yamato, he could feel the hard length under the soft cloth of his uniform pants, and when he started to rub his face against the Mokuton users' groin he felt those fingers tighten around his chin.

“I...should have warned you about that,” Gai was kicking himself mentally, he could tell that much. He always did whenever he forgot about the things Kakashi was willing to do even when he was the one pinned down being punished. Another smack came down across his back, pulling his attention back to the man currently trying to punish him. “Quit that.”

Giving Gai a defiant look, Kakashi turned back to Yamato and decided to nuzzle again, smiling when those slender fingers left his chin and buried themselves into his hair. Yamato had made the mistake of letting his guard down, and now he had him.

Except, the next thing Kakashi knew, Gai had grabbed Yamato’s arm and pulled him back, putting more than enough distance between him and Kakashi to prevent the Copy Ninja from trying another stunt like that. And that was just a damn shame, because Kakashi had been enjoying himself. 

“I didn’t realize Senpai was so…” Yamato looked almost wrecked as he spoke. His eyes were glued on Kakashi, but the outline of his cock beneath his pants was where Kakashi’s attention was.

“A horney little shit?” Gai glanced back at Kakashi, his eyes following the Copy Ninja’s line of sight until they landed on the bulge in Yamato’s pants. “And now i see why he calls you ‘easy to play with’”

“He calls me what!?” Yamato looked like he was ready for a fight, his shoulders squaring up as he started to push back against Gai to get back to Kakashi. He had no hope though. Between the three of them, Gai was the most physically powerful. If it came to a wrestling match, Gai would win hands down. 

“Calm down,” Gai’s voice went soft, a smile pulling at his lips when Kakashi glared at him. He knew what that voice meant, what Gai was thinking. That was his territory he was about to step in on, and Kakashi didn’t like sharing when it came to his Turtle and Kitty. Even if it was with each other. “Safeword?”

Thinking it through, Kakashi clenched his jaw. He wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable with what it was Gai was planning, Gai knew better than anyone how to take care of another person.

When he failed to give the safe word, Gai proceeded. His hand came up to cup Yamato through his pants, a triumphant smile plastering itself on his face when the Mokuton user threw his head back with a groan.

Kakashi’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips as he watched Gai playing with Yamato, feeling him through the fabric of his pants and tracing out the length of his dick. A dick that Kakashi would much prefer to have in his mouth at that moment.

Of course, if he wanted it he wasn’t going to get it. That was the point of a ‘punishment’. Even if he got some sort of enjoyment out of it, it was supposed to punish him in some way. 

The show was worth it though. It was so rare for him to see Gai go down on someone else. To hook his fingers under another person’s pants, shoving them off while he got down on his knees and started to mouth at them through their boxers.

And Yamato wasn’t making it any easier on him. For a man that claimed to love Kakashi’s mouth around his dick, he seemed to go just as weak in the knees as soon as Gai had taken off his boxers and wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock. He even had his hand in Gai’s hair, tugging at the short black strands as Gai took him further down into his throat. 

Kakashi could feel his underwear starting to get wet as he watched the scene in front of him. His two favorite people in one of the most vulnerable positions two people could be in with each other. It was intoxicating.

“G-Gai-San.” Yamato’s fingers tightened in Gai’s hair, a sure sign that he was about to cum. Kakashi was almost desperate to have him cum down his throat, where he was supposed to be. Apparently he was desperate enough that he whimpered, pulling Gai’s attention away from the work he had been so dedicated to just seconds ago and back to him. Yamato’s cock slipped out of his mouth, leaving a trail of pre-cum running down his chin as he pushed himself back to his feet and walked over to Kakashi, leaving Yamato to try and get himself back under control.

“Does that mean what i think it means?” He stopped right in front of Kakashi, smiling when the Copy Ninja instantly leaned into his touch when he knelt down and cupped his face “Now, one more time. How do you respond when someone asks who’s physically stronger?”

“You.” a finger hooked under his mask, pulling it down as Gai dipped his head to steal a quick kiss.Gai’s familiar taste mixed in with Yamato’s was something Kakashi never really knew he needed until now. He loved it. Wanted more of it.

“Good boy,” the praise whispered against his lips, sending waves of pleasure down to his groin while Gai looked back at Yamato. “I think he deserves a treat.”

Taking his cue, Yamato kicked his uniform pants off and walked over to Gai’s side. He waited for Gai to steal one more quick kiss from Kakashi before he stood up and took a step back. With the space open, Yamato stepped up in front of his Senpai and knelt down, watching as Kakashi wasted no time in wrapping his mouth around the cock that had been in Gai’s mouth just moments ago. While he focused his attention on getting Yamato off, Kakashi listened carefully to Gai. The way his feet shifted around him, the sound of his Jonin Jacket hitting the ground. It all told him what was coming next, but he was still a little surprised when he felt Gai settling in behind him. A part of him had expected Gai to wait for him to be done with Yamato. 

Apparently, that wasn’t going to happen.

The feeling of strong determined fingers slipping inside of him made him groan around Yamato, causing the Mokuton user to bury his fingers into his hair and tug. It wasn’t hard, but enough for Kakashi to moan again. That seemed to be enough for Yamato, who was now sliding out of his mouth slowly before pushing himself back in until the head of his cock brushed against the back of Kakashi’s throat. Thankfully, Years of taking Gai’s cock had taught Kakashi how to open his throat just enough as the other person fucked his mouth.

While Yamato took control of his blow job, Gai made quick work of testing out the waters with Kakashi. Apparently happy with how wet the Copy Ninja was, Gai retracted his fingers and started to replace them with his cock. Once the head started to slip in, Kakashi couldn’t even hope to stop himself from moaning. Having Gai inside of him had always been his favorite, but being fucked by Gai while Yamato was taking his mouth?

Perfection. There was absolutely nothing better.

“Such a pretty sight, Kakashi,” he swallowed around Yamato the next time he slid deep into his mouth, groaning when the Mokuton User gave another small tug on his hair “So desperate for some good cock, hmmm?”

Gai’s hands came down beside his, his breath brushing against the back of his neck as he pushed himself in a little deeper and watched him gasp around Yamato’s cock. He must have been a pretty sight, because it seemed like both Gai and Yamato couldn’t take their eyes off of him. 

“S-Senpai.” Yamato’s hand tightened in his hair, pulling Kakashi’s attention back to the blow job he was currently giving his Kohai. If he had free use of his hands, he would be pulling the younger man closer and taking him as deep into his throat as he possibly could. Since that wasn’t an option, he chose instead to focus his attention on sucking and licking at the head. It seemed to be more than enough. Within seconds, Yamato was pulling himself free from Kakashi’s mouth, semen squirting across the Copy Ninja’s face while Yamato wrapped a hand around the base of his cock for support and watched as Kakashi kept his mouth open, allowing some of his cum to drop into his mouth while the majority of it decorated his face.

“Shit.” Yamato fell back against the ground, his eyes glued on Kakashi as his head finally dipped and he rocked back against Gai.

With Yamato no longer a part of the activities, Gai increased his speed. Thrusting deeper and faster, he pressed his face into Kakashi’s shoulder and closed his eyes. The sound of his uneven breathing and the feeling of his fingers sliding over his own were the only things the copy Ninja could focus on as he felt his own release about to hit him.

“Gai…” the name left his throat in a desperate plea. The feeling of Gai’s fingers intertwining with his told Kakashi all he needed to know, and before he knew it his muscles were tightening around Gai as he came.

For a second, everything went white. His body was too exhausted to keep functioning, and he was certain the only reason he hadn’t collapsed was because of the arm that had come down around his waist. Gai wasn’t done yet, and he had no intentions of letting Kakashi fall face first into the dirt until he was.

Thankfully, it didn’t seem to take long before the Green Beast was finally ready to cum. Slipping out of Kakashi, he used his arm to guide the copy ninja down to the ground before wrapping a hand around his dick and stroking himself. Usually Kakashi would take that as an insult, but as soon as Gai’s cum hit his ass he could no longer think of a reason to complain.

Once Gai had finished, he collapsed by Kakashi’s side, his eyes watching as Yamato finally got up the strength to remove the bindings around Kakashi’s wrists.

“I need a bath…” Kakashi groaned, hiding his face in his uniform sleeve even though he had no intention of trying to rub the cum off. All his sleeve was bound to do was make an ever worse mess.

One of Gai’s hands came down on his ass, playing with the mess he had left there just a few seconds ago. “We all need a bath,” he chuckled, “but I guess you are the messiest of us.”


End file.
